The Shadow Rising Part I
by galadriel-fan101
Summary: Part II is up! TSR starts exactly where T3 left off...with John & Kate.
1. Default Chapter

The Shadow Rising  
  
Part I  
  
Kate slowly slid her hand out of John's. She was hoping John wouldn't notice, but he did. John Conner's voice paused for a second, and then resumed talking to a person on the other end of the frequency. Kate decided she would take a look around this place since after all it would soon be home. Kate walked down a hallway, glancing at various computers that they would probably use sooner or later. She sighed and still had to remember that her father was dead and that she was the future wife of John Connor. Kate shook her head and smiled at the thought of having kids with John. 'How am I supposed to fall in love and want to be with him, if I already know that we will?' Kate thought to herself. She was looking for something, but what she couldn't remember, because her thoughts were now on John.  
Kate remembered like it was yesterday, John's soft lips kissing hers 10 years ago. She smiled when remembering how John's warm blue eyes looked at her when they first met hers. She thought about when she told John that he was the first person she had ever kissed and the look in his eyes after she had said it. 'Than if we are alone.then how the hell are we supposed to fall in love?' Kate silently asked. She heard the sound of John's voice giving command orders, and looked in the direction from where it was coming from. In the back of her mind Kate said to herself, 'It will happen. Just give it time. Kate, you already know what's going to happen. Admit it, after everything you and John have been through, and will go through, you have feelings towards him.'  
Kate sighed and nodded to herself, agreeing that yes, she did have more deeper feelings for John than in the beginning when she first found him in her vet hospital. She laughed at the fact that she had put John Connor in a cage. Kate remembered what she was looking for, she was looking for food. She nor John hadn't eaten anything in at least twelve hours and she figured John was as hungry as she was. Kate went down another hallway and opened a few doors to see if there were any supplies to clean their injuries with or any food to eat. Kate after ten minutes of looking found some things to clean up John's and her wounds and found food. Kate found two full rooms full of food that would last an eternity. Kate gathered a few things that looked good and grabbed the rest of the things and walked back to where John was. Kate felt as though she had been here before.  
She carried the bandages and food all in her arms, but Kate managed to make it back to where John was without any help. Kate noticed as she came into the opening to where John was that he had stopped talking and had his head in his hands. Hundreds of things were going through John's mind, and one of them was remembering seeing Kate for the first time nearly 10 years ago. John remembered that curious look on Kate's face and her blue eyes and the way she looked at him when they kissed. John started to smile at the thought of that kiss. John looked up in time to see Kate walking over to a table and setting the bandages and food down. John quickly got up to help her. He limped over to where she was. John didn't know what to say to her. He looked over the food and bandages and then at Kate. Kate avoided John's gaze by keeping busy with the bandages. John picked up some medicine and bandages and began working on his leg. After getting his leg bandaged, John asked Kate, 'Where did you find the food?'  
Kate looked up from cleaning a wound and looked into John's eyes for a second and then looked away and said, 'There's about 2 rooms full of food down that way..' she finished pointing in the direction in which she had just came from. John looked down the corridor where Kate had pointed and then looked back at Kate. 'What else down that way? What were in some of the rooms?' John asked, picking up a box of crackers and opening them. Kate, who was done cleaning and bandaging her wounds, looked at John and said, 'Umm, well besides the 2 rooms full of food, there was more communication equipment and weapons. I didn't look in all the rooms.' John nodded as he took a bite from a cracker. 'This is going to be harder than I thought..' thought John.  
Kate, who by now, was eating some crackers herself, suddenly felt tired. Kate, who had been sitting in a chair, swallowed when John, who was sitting on the table, moved closer to her. John slowly put his hand under Kate's chin pulling her gaze away from the floor. Kate slowly drew her eyes towards John's. John, looking into Kate's blue eyes, said to himself, 'So this is what it's like to fall in love..' John before he knew what he was doing, was leaning in slowly. Kate touching John's hand still under her chin, she smiled and closed her eyes. Then voices on the main channel came buzzing through. 'Connor? Connor..are you there? We've been..' John pulled away, wishing that whoever it was, could wait a few more seconds. But, he quickly got up and answered the incoming calls. Kate sat at the table still couldn't believe what almost happened. 'Oh my God..' Kate said to herself. She took another bite of a cracker and put her arms on the table and laid her head down also. Kate slowly went to sleep thinking about John. John, kept his eyes away from Kate (after all he didn't want his mind to drift) and gave more help to the voice on the end of the channel.  
After an hour and a half of talking, the channels were shut down. The men on the other end had either been killed or lost communication with John. John worried on what was going on in other places of the world, hoping that he helped those men somehow. He got up and stretched and looked towards where Kate was sleeping. He smiled and walked towards Kate. He stopped and looked at her again. 'God, she's so beautiful..' John whispered. He walked towards a nearby corridor and glanced back at Kate before moving on. John opened three doors, until on the fourth one he found what he was looking for. John went back out the door and back to where Kate was sleeping. John, praying that she wouldn't wake up, lifted her from the chair and carried her in his arms, down the corridor and into the room. John carefully placed Kate on one of the beds and made sure he didn't wake her. Kate rolled over to face John who was sitting on the floor next to her. John looked at her for a long time then moved a piece of her hair that had fallen across Kate's face. He moved it away and caressed her cheek. Kate touched her cheek and sighed. John smiled again and got up. He found a blanket in a nearby closet in the room and covered Kate with it. John shut off the overhead light and left the door cracked open to let some light in, because after all there weren't any windows. John stepped out into the hallway and rubbed his face with his hands. He sat down and stared at the cement floor, thinking of possibilities and what's going to happen with Kate. John felt a headache coming on, but tried to wear it off by walking around the shelter, looking for maybe some clothes and cleaning area. He found some clothes and found a small cleaning area with running water. John cleaned the dirt and dry blood from his face and arms, and cleaned the area on his leg. John paused and looked at himself in a small mirror. 'Here I am, John Connor, some great leader.cant even be brave enough to kiss her. Hell, John, you did it before.', he told himself into the mirror. John grabbed the clothes and went back out into the hallway.  
His headache was becoming a painful one. All the thoughts about Kate and god, everything else that's happening outside the shelter made John's headache even worse. John squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again. He took the clothes and set them outside of the room where Kate was sleeping. John looked at the door longingly wanting to lye down next to Kate and sleep. John looked away and then walked towards where the calls had been coming in for John's help and advice. John really needed some sleep, and since he really didn't want to abandon any incoming calls, he waited and waited. John found himself in a dream, something from the past. He looked to his right, and there was Kate, standing by his side beaming and him, smiling like she did when he almost kissed her and hold his hand in hers. Then John turned around and looked behind him. There was his mother, smiling proudly and sitting next to her was a hazy figure that was scruffy and resembled John in some ways. 'It's my father..' John said staring at him. John's father smiled at him and waved. Next to John's parents was Kate's. John smiled at them and waved, then looked towards the back of the room. And there he was, The Terminator. His protector. John looked at him and shook his head grinning. He turned back to Kate. Kate moving closer to him, said, 'I do..' and John smiled at Kate.  
The realization of the dream startled John and woke him up. He was breathing fast, and slowed down, trying to calm himself. But John found that though he felt fine, his heart was beating like crazy. John had no clue what time it was, and decided to shut down for tonight, he needed at least two hours of sleep so he could think clearly. John moved silently into the room where Kate was sleeping. He brought in the clean clothes and set them on a small table near the beds. He quietly unbuttoned his shirt and kept his under shirt on and laid down on the bed a few feet away from Kate's. John gazed at the dim outline of Kate's face and slowly fell into deep sleep.  
  
Note: All T3 stuff belongs to its owner. The story belongs to me. Please don't take. 


	2. Part II

The Shadow Rising  
  
Part II  
  
Kate woke up, sweating, and staring at the grey ceiling. She sat up in bed, looking around the room, forgetting for a second where she was. Then everything came flooding back to her. Her father, John, the Terminator, everything. Kate put her face in her hands and ran her fingers through her dirty hair. She laid back down and stared across the way at the bed where John was. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, Kate looked at John's hunched and sleeping body. John, sleeping soundly, rolled over and faced Kate. Kate slowly closed her eyes trying to remember what her dream was about, when she was startled by John waking up. John bolted up from his bed, breathing heavily and looking around the darkened room. Kate laid there silently, while John got up and walked over to the door and cracked it open more to let more light in. Kate shut her eyes quickly and pretended to be asleep as John quietly walked back towards the bed. He stopped and looked down at Kate. Half her face was shining with light from the hallway. John gazed at her for a while before walking over and stroking her check. He touched her face and noticed she had been sweating. John looked at Kate's face and smiled, then went back and laid down on the bed. Kate rolled over to face the wall. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She touched her lips and smiled again. John looked over at Kate's outline and saw her touch her lips. He smiled and said to himself, 'So she was awake.'  
After about ten minutes, John got up and went out into to hallway. He sat down again and sighed. John tried to remember what his nightmare was about, but couldn't. He looked at the cement floor and buried his head in his arms. He heard Kate getting up and turning on a light in the room. Kate found the clothes that John had found her and put them on. They fit rather nicely on Kate. Though, not her color, the black tee shirt and old khakis made Kate smile. She slowly walked out into the hallway where John was. She looked at him sitting on the floor with his face in his arms. John quickly looked up at Kate. "Are you ok, John? What." Kate stopped, and then her throat went dry. Kate looked down the hallway terrified. John stood up and looked at Kate. "What is it?" Kate was too terrified to even speak. John turned and stared wide-eyed and terrified at the end of the hallway. At the end of the hallway stood the T-X. John, putting his hands protectively in front of Kate said, "Run!..". Kate and John speedily ran, with the T-X closing in on them. John tripped and fell to the floor. Kate stopped and turned back to get him. "No! Go now Kate!" John said. "No! I wont leave you." Kate quickly looking back at the T-X and started to pick up John so he could run. The T-X seemed to get closer and closer as they approached a four-way hallway. John and Kate stopped in the center and looked to their right, left, and in front of them. There at each end of the hallways was a T-X. The T-Xs were closing in on John and Kate slowly but fast enough that Kate faced John and said, looking up at him, "I love you." And John gazed down at her and said, "I love you Kate." They held each other waiting for the end. The T-Xs closed in on them. Just as the T-X's metal arm pulled back, Kate heard John shout, "No!" Kate woke up with a startle. John was sitting on the bed next to her.  
He looked down at her and said, "Kate, are you ok? You were screaming." Kate sat up and looked at John's concerned eyes. She shook her head and looked around the room. The door stood wide open and light filled the room from the outside and from a lamp nearby. Kate quickly gave John a hug. John noticed that she was trembling in his arms. He cautiously put his arms around her and could feel the dampness on the back of her shirt from her sweating. John's chest rose and fell with Kate's. Kate had stopped trembling now that she was in John's arms and felt so safe in his arms and having his body next to hers. Kate felt more love for John every growing minute. She almost wanted to tell him but didn't. After Kate was better they pulled away, Kate pretended not to notice that John still was holding her hand from when she had woken up. John looked at Kate and asked, "Do you need anything? Water maybe?" "No." answered Kate, giving him half a smile. John let go of Kate's hand quickly hoping that she hadn't noticed. Then John asked, "Do you need to talk about it?" looking back into Kate's blue eyes. Kate swallowed and both of them looked away. Kate answered, "Yes. But maybe later."  
John nodded and got up and walked over to the door. "Well, I'll be up if you need me." he said looking back at Kate sitting on her bed. Kate nodded and said, "Thanks John." John gave her one small glance before he walked down the corridor. Kate looked around the room and looked at the clothes that John had set down. She slowly got up and closed the door and changed into some fresh clothes. Kate looked at her new clothes with a smile. Old khakis, a brown tee shirt, and a tan jacket. Kate walked out into the hallway and looked to her right. John had opened a few doors and could hear him moving things about in one of the rooms. She rubbed her dirty forehead then walked towards where John was. John was rummaging through some boxes of papers and other junk. Kate walked to the doorway and said, almost silently, 'What have you found?' John looked up from flipping through some folders, and looked at Kate's body leaning against the metal frame of the doorway. 'God.she's perfect..' thought John as he looked back down at his papers and answering Kate with a shrug and saying 'Umm..there's not a whole lot here. Just some old military procedure documents and maps of the area.' John looked back at Kate, trying hard not to gaze at Kate without it being noticeable to her. Kate stood in the doorway and looked around the room at hundreds of files, one stacked on top of the other. John felt Kate's eyes move upon him as he reached for a nearby folder.  
John tried hard to have interest in a document as Kate looked at him with an almost loving gaze on her face. Kate began to start smiling at John but immediately broke off her gaze and picked at her dirty nails. John glanced up from another document and said, 'There's a room down the ways, that has a sink and stuff if you want to wash up or anything.' Kate looked down the hallway (the same hallway that was in her dream) and shivered. She pulled her jacket to her neck and stared at the end of the hallway for a long time. John looked at Kate's face and knew she was remembering her nightmare and that she was scared to walk down there alone. After awhile John looked away and flipped through some more old documents. Kate finally closed her eyes away from the memories of her nightmare and said to John, ' John, I, um, know this is going to sound really stupid..but.' John looked up from the documents curiously gazing at Kate. 'Could you walk me down there?' Kate finished, asking shyly and looking at the floor. John shyly smiled and said, 'Yeah, sure, I was about done in here anyway..' Kate went back to picking at her nails as John got up from the floor and was putting the files away. She noticed that John was coming so she stepped out of the room to let him out. John closed the door and waited for Kate to look up from picking at the dirt on her nails. Kate looked up into John's eyes and said a soft 'thanks' before walking down the small hallway with John.  
Kate kept her eyes at the end of the hallway and away from John. John kept his eyes on trying to remember which door it was, and every few minutes he would look over at Kate to see if she was ok. John swallowed hard, remembering his dream with Kate and his mother and father from last night. He touched Kate's arm and stopped to open the door for her. 'This is it.' John gave her a small smiled before letting her go in. Kate smiled and went inside. John told Kate quickly before she went in that he'd be in the communication center if she needed him. She said a quick 'ok' and found a small washcloth and began to clean her face and arms with water. Kate cleaned her neck and took off her shirt to clean her chest. Kate looked at her dirtied bra only with 'I-hope-there are-more-here' look. Kate stopped and put her hand over her heart and felt the rythem of it. She closed her eyes and imagined John's touch. Kate opened her eyes and looked into the small mirror. Kate put her shirt back on and stared at herself in the mirror. She then had a recollection from last night, of John stroking her cheek. She looked towards the door and said, 'So it was real John. Wasn't it.'.  
John looked towards the hallway where Kate was washing up. He tried hard not to imaging kissing Kate passionately but it kept coming into his mind like a bad headache. John sat down in a nearby chair and stared up at the ceiling, trying not to grin. John got up and went to go find the room with the weapons in it to get his mind off of Kate. John told himself, 'You're in love.' John smiled at that thought and arrived at the room where the weapons were. Kate walked out of the room and into the empty corridor feeling more refreshed. She walked towards the communication center, wondering what John was up to. John gathered some handguns and flare guns and brought them to a table. He didn't notice that Kate was standing nearby until she spoke up.  
'You do need any help?' Kate asked looking at the weapons and then at John. John jumped and turned around, 'Oh, Kate, it's you..' John smirked and said, 'You scared me, I didn't know you were there.' John looked away and then Kate spoke up saying, 'Sorry, I didn't mean to make you jump.' John looked back and Kate and said, 'Oh..it's fine. Do you want to help?'  
'I do. I feel kind of a drag and feel like I need to do something' she answered. She walked over to the table and stood next to John. John took a pocketknife from his pocket and wire. He looked and Kate and said, 'What you need to do is this..' He took the knife and stripped the soft plastic layer of the wire with the knife. 'Then after you do that you'll grab a gun..' he motioned Kate to grab the nearest handgun. Kate grabbed it and handed it to John. John took the gun, savoring Kate's touch when she handed him the gun, and said, 'What you'll do is take this gun apart, I'll get you the tools, and basically modify it. There's a bunch of bits and pieces where the weapons where for us to modify them' John touched his lip with his finger and said thoughtfully, 'They planned ahead.' Kate looked at John with warmth and admiration. John looked at Kate's deep blue eyes and then looked shyly away saying 'And you know if you don't know what you're doing, I'll be working here also so just ask.'  
Kate nodded and John handed her the gun, the knife and the wire. Nothing Kate couldn't handle. John swallowed and felt his arm brush Kate's as he handed back the wire, and stuff to her. He looked at her with love and a caring he had never felt for Kate, nor anyone for that matter. Kate kept her eyes on John's, and felt her heart beat faster and faster. She swallowed and both John and her looked away at the same time. John put his hands in his pocket and said, 'I'll, um, go get those tools for you.'  
Kate looked uneasy at John as he began to walk away. She grabbed his arm as he started to walk away. He turned around and looked at her. She pulled John close and smiled. Kate set the knife, the gun and the wire down on the table softly. John brought one of his hands to caress Kate's face. John and Kate moved closer and closer, holding their breath. Kate put her hand on John's that was stroking her cheek. He stopped and looked down at Kate's lips and then deep into her eyes. Kate closed her eyes as she felt John leaning in for the kiss. Then John's lips softly and slowly kissed Kate's. Kate slowly sunk into John's arms, praying that this moment would never end. 


End file.
